Party II
by blonde-bookworm
Summary: hmm... so i wrote this at 1 in the morning... let's see... Lockhart in a frenchmaid costume... Snape in a kittie costumes... it should be very amusing...lol


Hmmm… another one of those extremely silly fics that doesn't make too much sense… I wrote it at like one in the morning and like finished at three lol…  (Hmm… I borrowed Kirei, and Ruri again and I also decided Hikaru was going to have to join the story… lol… hope you don't mind)

DISCLAIMER:  it's so sad that I don't own Harry Potter and the gang… believe me I would love to own Sirius but I don't ::tear::  So don't sue me please because I don't have any money anyway…

Party time II!!!!!!!!!!

(3 girls are standing in the middle of a large basement.  There are stairs to the right and couches to the left of the stairs.  There are 2 windows on the opposite end of the room and right below them is a walk in closet)  

Momoko:  hmmm…party preparations need to be made…

Kirei:  Momoko?? Are u sure u want to have another party like the last one??  

Hikaru:  Of course she does… I couldn't come to the first one… (She gives a little princess wave)  

Momoko:  I don't even remember why we had that party… it was kind of silly especially cuz Snape acted like such an idiot and got all pissed when I put him in the cat suit… it's not my fault he annoyed me…  (Kirei and Hikaru sweatdrop)  

Hikaru:  ummm so yeah… who are u making come this time??  

Momoko:  Don't worry; I'll get to that…. For now party preparations… haha doesn't it rock that we don't need wands??

Kirei:  (sweatdrop) It's a fanfic you moron… Your fanfic no less… 

Momoko:  orooo… shush… get to work would ya??

Hikaru:  A princess does not do manual labor…  (Momoko and Kirei sweatdrop)  

Momoko:  Since when does snapping your finger count as manual labor??

Kirei:  Apparently since she said so… (Hikaru is already sitting in one of the big comfy chairs looking at them like they had grown extra heads)  Let's decorate shall we??

Momoko:  sounds like a plan…  (The two go around the room snapping their fingers making things show up all over the place)  

^.~

(The large room is now fully decorated.  There is a large cd player near the closet and plushy chairs scattered everywhere.  There is a disco lamp hanging from the ceiling.  The walls are a mix of light purple, light blue and pink now… (Thanks to the three girls not being able to decide what color they liked the best)  there is food on a platter in one corner of the room and the entrance to the steps now has one of those beaded doorway things…  lol)  

Momoko:  ALL DONE!!!  Whoo hoo!!  Whoo hoo!! Whoo hoo!!

Kirei:  BAKA!!  

Hikaru:  You are so damn weird…

Momoko:  You're point being??  (Hikaru sweatdrops)  

Kirei:  The room looks nice can we start the party yet??

Momoko:  Okay, okay, okay—

Hikaru:  Who are you making come??

Momoko: Can you wait one second and I'll tell you…

Hikaru: Princesses don't like to wait… 

Kirei:  Oi…

Momoko: As I was saying… we're gonna invite a lot of people… Now because Hikaru is being so impatient I'll make her guest come first… 

Hikaru:  (jumps up from her seat) Is it?? Is it?? Really?? I love him… 

Momoko: Shush. Would ya??  

Hikaru:  (gets all teary eyed) but—

Momoko:  oro… forget it I give up… you already know jeez… u are so impatient… I thought I was bad… (She snaps her fingers and Oliver Wood appears in the middle of the room… Hikaru jumps at him and tackles him)  

Hikaru:  KAWAIII!!!!  

Oliver:  Ummm… perhaps someone could tell me why… I'm not in Professor Snapes Potion's class anymore??  

Momoko: hehe… opps… forgot that you were in school already… no worries… I'll explain to Snape a little later… 

Kirei:  hahahahahahahaha (Oliver looks dumbstruck and is still on the floor with Hikaru hugging him)  

Momoko: umm… hun… perhaps u should stand up with your new friend… 

Hikaru:  oh yeah… sure…. Hahaha  (stands up quickly and dusts herself off… and starts to bring Oliver to sit with her on the sofa) 

Kirei: hahahahaha … for once the princess over here was unrefined… muhahahahahaha

Hikaru: shut up… (Glares and sits down)  

Momoko:  Kirei… I'm about to invite your guest…

Kirei:  really?  ::Goes all starry eyed::

Momoko:  Really… (Snaps her fingers and Remus appears in the middle of the room… she quickly drags Remus to another chair) 

Momoko:  haha… Let's see… we can't have a party without Fred and George… (Snaps her fingers and there they are)  

Fred: Oh no… 

George: Not her again… 

Fred:  It can't be any worse than last time…

Momoko: (glares at them) As I recall I didn't do anything to you… 

George: No you let Ruri at us… 

Momoko:  No worries… she's over you  (they sweat drop) She likes Charlie now… so yeah (snaps her fingers and Charlie appears)  

Fred:  Hey Charlie-

George:  Long time no see

Charlie:  I was with a dragon… and now… I'm here… with you (suddenly footsteps can be heard on the steps)  

Ruri:  Do I hear my Charlie???  ::The three brothers sweatdrop:: 

Charlie:  Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this one bit??

George:  you're probably not… (Fred and George grin)  

Ruri:  (runs through the curtains) I was right!!!!!!!!!  Cool!!!!!  Ooo… and the twins are here… Momoko??

Momoko:  Go ahead… I don't mind at all… (Ruri runs over to the three brothers and manages to get all three of them before they can scatter and drags them over to get food and then to sit down)  Now let's see… Ron and Hermione… it can't be helped (she sighs and snaps her fingers… she is very not surprised when they arrive in the middle of the room making out) I knew it… doop… 

Kirei:  whoa… hahaha… Momoko now I see what you mean… They're a little stuck on each other aren't they? (Momoko nods)

George:  At it again?? (Loudly)

Fred: Way to go!!

Hikaru:  Way to get your groove going!!!  (Ron and Hermione pull apart blushing badly… applause and laughter fill the room)  

Momoko:  One would think you'd be used to that… Have a book Hermione… (Snaps her finger and a large book is in Hermiones hands.)  Now who else… Ginny---

Fred:  Not a good idea…

George:  Nope, not after last time

Momoko: (shoots them a look) shush would you… I know what I'm doing  (she snaps her fingers and Ginny appears by herself) Hah… see… I was right… I know what I'm doing

Ginny:  I was in Professor Lockhart's class… 

Momoko:  He really shouldn't teach… and of course I'll deal with him later (evil glint is in her eyes)  

Kirei:  Momoko??  What are you going to do this time??

Momoko:  Nothing, nothing at all…

Hermione:  Professor Lockhart is really hot… 

Ron:  WHAT????  I thought you were over that moron of a teacher????

Hermione:  I am… (Fred and George begin to laugh uproariously and Ruri smacks them upside the head)  

Fred: What'd we do??

Ruri:  Shut up would you??  (They shut up for a little while)  

Momoko:  Who am I missing?

Kirei:  Someone for you… 

Momoko:  (sweatdrop) I knew that…haha… (Snaps her hand and Sirius appears in the black outfit with Harry standing next to him.  Both are slightly frumpled and dusty)  Oh yeah that's right today Harry was gonna move all his stuff into your house…oroo… 

Hikaru:  You're so silly you idgit… 

Momoko:  shhh… I'm having a blonde moment… a very blonde moment… (Laughter erupts in the room) 

Sirius:  Cool a party!!!  

Harry:  Definitely better than cleaning out closets… 

Momoko:  Good I'm glad because your staying (nods) ah now for our last two guests… Professor Lockhart in a— (talking breaks out at once) 

Fred:  ooo what'd ya do to him??  

George:  This is gonna be good… (Hermione looks about ready to cry that Momoko shouldn't torment the teachers so)

Momoko: Mwahahahaha!!!  You'll see!!!  (She snaps her fingers and Professor Lockhart appears in a French maid costume… laughter erupts once more) 

Professor Lockhart:  MOMOKO!!!!!!!!!  WHAT THE-- WHY ON EARTH-- oh my God … How could you… I'm a teacher… 

Hikaru: He can't finish a sentence… 

Ron:  A Bad teacher…

Kirei:  He is awfully full of himself… 

Ruri:  Looks really funny in a French Maid's uniform

Fred and George:  OH my God… this is great… we need a picture of this!!  Hahahahahahahahaha!!

Momoko:  Lockhart you can clean up a little later… Right now I have one more guest to invite… Snape… although I promised I wouldn't put him in a tutu again… (Disappointed sighs run through the room Momoko snaps her fingers and Snape is right in front of them… in the white kitten suit)  OO shoot… I knew I forgot to do something…. 

Snape:  MOMOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  How could you forget that I was still wearing this!!!!!!

Sirius:  Selective memory??

Momoko:  (shoots Sirius a look and he shrugs) Ummm… well I said I wouldn't put you in a tutu… I didn't …

Snape:  Get me out of this cat suit right now… 

Momoko: Well then you wouldn't be wearing any clothes and I'm afraid that's not a sight I want to see (laughter erupts once again).. so how about… NO?

Snape:  (seething) MOMOKO…

Momoko:  hahahaha too bad… maybe later… for now help Lockhart serve drinks and stuff… as for the rest of us?? How bout we dance??  (Snaps her fingers and music starts playing)  

Sirius:  Sounds like a plan.  (Swings her in time with the music as everyone stands up to dance)  

When the party is over… everyone is sitting around on the couches either sleeping or falling asleep…

^.~

Snape and Lockhart:  MOMOKO!!!!!!!!!  

Momoko:  (is currently sitting on the couch with Sirius) Yes??

Snape:  I can't believe you let the twins put us in the closet are you insane??

Momoko:  Ummm… can I plead the 5th??  (Sirius stifles a laugh)

Lockhart:  What's the 5th??

Snape:  You are such a moron… However did you become a teacher??

Lockhart:  I'm awfully good with memory charms…

Momoko:  (dryly) So I've heard… yeah so what can I do for you to professors??

Snape:  LET US OUT OF THIS CLOSET NOW!!!!

Momoko:  If you insist  (snaps her fingers and the closet shoots them out covered in dust)  

Snape:  (Whines) I can't believe I'm still stuck in this costume…  

Lockhart:  (Whines more) Mine is worse… 

Momoko: hehehehe… (Evil glint in eyes again)  

Hikaru and Kirei:  You shouldn't have said that… 

Momoko: mwahahahahahahahaha… You asked for it… (Snaps her fingers and Lockhart is now wearing a chicken costume)  

Snape:  At least this time I'm not the only one who looks like an idiot… hahahaha

Sirius:  I must repeat… I am so glad I have never gotten on your bad side… 

Lockhart:  Dammit that's it Snape… I'm gonna hurt you now… (Tackles Snape and they start to fight until a cloud of smoke appears around them)   

Ron:  Now that is way interesting…

***


End file.
